Rikido Sato
|occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 12th |debut= Chapter 8 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Tōru Nara |eng voice = Cris George|birthplace = Tottori Prefecture}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance He is a very muscular person with sausage lips and black, spiky hair. His Hero Costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist. Personality Synopsis Battle Trial Arc He is paired up with Kouji by the lottery. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Rikidou shouts to Tenya about running for help. Upon seeing All Might, he smiles happily. After the battle when the League of Villains leaves Unforeseen Simulation Joint, he is seen with his class. Sports Festival Arc Rikidou places 15th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Obstacle Race. He then teams up with Tooru, Kyouka, and Kouji. Rikudou fails to advance to the tournament event of the Sports Festival due to his team not accumulating enough points to advance. Rikudou along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Rikudou is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Rikudou writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Rikidou is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Rikidou is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Rikidou talks to Kouji about the end of term test, saying that it will be more difficult than the mid term tests. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Rikidou is paired with Eijirou and they must face Cementoss in their test exercise. Rikidou, Eijirou, and Cementoss arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Cementoss explains the 30-minute test; Rikidou and Eijirou must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Eijirou and Rikidou keep smashing their way through Cementoss' cement walls, but the more walls they destroy, the more walls Cementoss creates to keep them at bay. Cementoss tells Eijirou and Rikidou that their weakness is drawn out battles and advises the duo to push their strength to the limit. Eijirou and Rikidou are unable to get past Cementoss' walls by the time the End of Term Test finishes, and as a result, they fail.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Rikidou is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test Soon, Shouta enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, which makes Rikidou happy. However, Rikidou will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Rikidou along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isnot at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Quirk and Abilities Sugar Rush (シュガードープ Shugā Dōpu): Rikidou's Quirk allows him to boost his strength by 5 times for every 10 grams of sugar he consumes. However, when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterwards. Battles End of Term Test Arc *Eijirou Kirishima & Rikidou Satou vs. Cementoss: Lose Relationships Kouji Kouda They are often seen together and are partnered with each other during the Battle Trial Arc and the Calvary game in Sports Festival Arc. Trivia * Rikidou is student No.10 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 12th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His favorite food is cake. * According to Kohei Horikoshi, Rikidou's design has an old-era style look.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake ** His appearance is similar to that of Kinnikuman from the manga series "Kinnikuman". * His hero name, "Sugar Man", is also the name of a Marvel comics villain. * Rikidou ranks 12th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * Rikidou is a very good baker, he took up the habit of baking cakes, souffles and other confections due to his quirk that requires sugar. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A